Sometimes Company Isn't Always Welcoming
by Kage the shadow
Summary: What if Daine wasn't her normal self anymore and acted suddenly completely different? Would they figure out right away why, or would they ignore it and believe its just some teenage phase?


Characters and Immortal belong to Tamora Pierce, story belongs to me. First story so be nice please.||

xXoXx

Chapter 1

It was a dark cold morning, the chilly wind blew with little flakes of snow that caught onto the swaying trees. Daine shivered and rubbed her arms frowning. "I hate the winter," she growled out to herself with a quivering lip. She sighed as she put her hood up, her golden brown wavy hair in a ponytail for it to stay inside of the hood. A figure cloaked in dark grey, she neared her destination.

Numair felt a breeze rush in his room and went to the fire, throwing more pieces of wood in feeding the bright fire more. He heard a knock on the door and slowly walked over, he opened it only to find a cloaked figure that was dark grey. Numair looked down trying to see who it was, "I'm staying." The figure told him, he glared going to shut the door and ignore the unknown person. Daine sighed and stopped the door from shutting by putting her foot between the door and the frame. "Numair don't you recognize your own student?" She asked giving him a slight glare as she took off the hood.  
Numair's eyes widened and he opened the door back up, "Daine don't do that. I didn't know that was you under there," he told her. Daine rolled her eyes and slipped under his arm into the room, Numair turned around to look at her forgetting what she had said a minute ago.  
Daine took her hair out of the pony tail and shook it to get some snow out and let the flakes that didn't come out melt. She put her large bag down. "I'll be here until winter is over, you know how much I hate it and it becomes a hassle to get here from my place in this type of weather." She told him, Numair looked at her. "B-bu-" Daine stopped him, "no buts." She told him.

Numair sighed and nodded, this was going to be the longest winter to come yet. At least he could teach her while she was with him, "hmm alright but you must get going on your studies." He told her, Daine sighed but gave a small nod. She looked at the tall maybe six and a half or seven foot man with long black hair, he was still in his black robes, too stubborn to change into warmer clothes.  
"Numair why don't you get something warmer on?" She asked, "Also may I use your room to change into my non soaked clothes?" Numair shook his head, "I am perfectly fine in my clothes and I guess." He sighed, opening his door that was laced with his black magic to keep others out. Daine smiled and shook her head, "thanks." She told him grabbing her clothes out of her large brown bag and going into his room.  
Daine changed into her warm white long sleeved shirt and brown pants, she sighed happily and looked over seeing a large black and golden book on Numair's desk and walked over to it. On the cover was written "Numair's Diary." She gave a small smirk/smile, she would have to come back again to take a look into it. She thought, she heard a knock on the door and then pacing.  
"Are you done yet Daine?" Numair asked, not liking her in his room for that long. The longest he had a lady in his room is when he finds someone for the night, but Daine was not one of them and was smarter than them. Daine rolled her eyes and saw a white shirt of his, it looked like a dress to her.  
"Almost," she told him and changed back out grabbing the soft white shirt that belonged to Numair and putting it on. It was really soft, she let out a happy giggle and came out of the room almost hitting Numair with the door. "Oh my gosh Numair, really?" She asked, Numair blushed at the fact his student wore only his white shirt and how she caught him pacing around and almost hit him with his bedroom door.

Daine smirked at his blush and twirled around, making his shirt twirl with her like a flower swaying in the breeze. "You like it? I bet it looks amazing on me." She told him, Numair shook his head and smiled. "Yes **my** shirt looks okay on you." Daine made a pouty face, "just okay?" Numair chuckled, "I was just joking. It looks very pretty on you, no never mind. You make it look pretty," he told her. It was Daine's turn to blush and turn her head, "th-thanks." She whispered and heard his wonderful chuckle then a quick and quite "no problem" and he turned around, going in his room to see if anything was out of place. He noticed Daine's other clothes on the floor.

"Daine!" He hollered, "You're going to stain my face crimson if you are going to be doing this. Pick up your clothes please," Daine's widened and she blushed a bit darker. Running into his room to grab her clothes and ran back out, "s-sorry!" She whined with her dark blush, she ducked her head so Numair wouldn't see it even though it was probably too late. Numair gave a small understanding smile, "it's alright but try not to keep or do it again though please."

Daine nodded and started to make her makeshift bed near the fireplace on the little bed like couch.

To be continued...


End file.
